


This ship has space for one more

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: The ship will not go down [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Sort Of, Spit Kink, Strength Kink, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Submissive Seo Changbin, Subspace, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, a jockstrap makes an appearance, and i might have to add more tags later, lots of kisses, minsung implied switching, not as a focused activity, or as i call it: the holy duo, subtly indicated, they like it wet and messy i dont make the rules, yeah i know its a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Seo Changbin, President of Minsung nation, succeeded at his dream of making Minsung real. Now MInsung starts to notice his lingering gazes, and turns out they like it, so they decide they’ll make him look only at them forever.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: The ship will not go down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124153
Kudos: 162





	1. Captain of Minsung’s Heart, Seo Changbin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous part of this Series but can be read separately. There might be some references to stances that happened on the previous part though. I'm already writing chapter 3, but its getting long, so I might have to add a forth. So that's how many chapters this work will have: 3 or 4. In any way, I'll add a chapter a day, as usual.
> 
> As last time, the moments described here are a mix of real moments that were taken out of context/altered. The timeline is not canon: they’re all over the place.
> 
> If you want the Minbin/Binsung fanmade videos I used as reference for this work you can check my End Notes~ I’ll link them there :3
> 
> If you’re the owner of one of the fan videos and do not wish to be linked on this work’s notes, feel more than free to send me a message on Twitter or on Curious Cat (Read End Notes).
> 
> _I’d also like to remind you reader that this is for fun, and **completely fictional** despite the referenced people and moments._ We shouldn’t assume people’s relationships, ok? This is for fun, don’t take it as the hard truth D: ‘cause it’s not!!!
> 
> Read the tags, ship healthily, stan Stray Kids, and stay safe babies :3
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

There he was again, staring right at them from the kitchen table as they snuggled and marathoned another romantic series on Netflix that Jisung apparently couldn’t get enough of, even five seasons in. It was freaking adorable the way Jisung’s eyes sparkled every time the female lead character fell a little bit more in love with the male lead for the silliest things, like the guy making soup at 3 a.m. for her because she had been fooled into drinking too much by her friends. Huh, Minho could do much better than that. If it were him, Jisung would be mouth fed whilst being tucked into bed, wearing his favourite pyjamas. Minho couldn’t understand how Jisung thought that guy was any good.

“Hyung, you’re frowning at one of the cutest scenes I’ve ever seen in my life”, Jisung pouted. “If you don’t like the show we can watch something else”, Minho smiled. His Sungie was way cuter than that graceless missy. “It’s not that, baby”, he chuckled, and proceeded to whisper, “Binnie is distracting me, he’s been staring at us again”, he side-glanced at the man in question, Jisung following his gaze.

“I guess it’s his shipping thing”, he snorted, “Hyunjin told me he even asked for his help to get us together, you know?”

“I know”, he grinned, “Lee Know”, Jisung giggled, that shit would never get old.“But it looks like more than that…”, Minho glimpsed at him again. He seemed in trance looking at them, the dancer swore he could see stars in his eyes. “I think he likes you.”

Jisung gawked at him, “what? No way! Why would he get us together if he liked me?”

“Because he’s clueless?”, Minho raised an eyebrow. Jisung looked at Changbin again. He did look kind of starstruck. But it could totally be because he was fanboying inside for all Jisung knew. Minho noticed Jisung wasn’t convinced, “Just observe him the next days, you’ll see what I mean.”

And so Jisung did. Observe Changbin, that is. Only he what he saw was completely different from what Minho had told him. He wasn’t staring at Jisung, no no, he was staring at Minho… He didn’t like when other members are all over Minho. He tried not to be possessive, but he was. Letting this possessiveness burden Minho was out of question, of course, but he couldn’t help feeling the burn in his chest and the knot in his throat when Hyunjin or Seungmin did fan service with Minho, or when Minho let Chan hug him.

All that said, he wasn’t feeling any burn, nor any knot as Changbin practically drooled as Minho did _another_ sexy dance. He felt his ears flare. It was actually kind of hot. Changbin seemed almost reverent in the way he ogled Minho, the usual mirth in his smirk replaced by something darker that didn’t quite fit with the image Jisung usually had of Changbin – independently of what the older rapper said, he was a fluffy bunny, not “dark” at all. Well, Jisung had to revise his Seo Changbin notes, it seemed.

His observations were interrupted by a smooth roll of Minho’s hips, Jisung’s eyes landing objectively on Minho’s thighs. Fuck, no wonder Changbin wanted some of that.

✶

You know what they say: another day, another fight. Which meant Jisung was at it again, his newfound hobby of analysing Changbin’s dynamic with Minho. He felt kind of sorry for the guy, geez, Minho teased him so much. Nine out of ten times they interacted Minho turned mean on him, indirectly calling him ugly, or goading him about his eating habits. Which was hilarious, ‘cause Jisung was pretty sure Minho found Changbin hotter than hot. He could tell now that he’d been stalking them like a… shit, like a fangirl. Was he a Minbin fanboy now? Is that what happened to his poor life? Shipping his boyfriend with one of his best friends?

Anyhow, Minho found Changbin hot. Even as he teased him his eyes lingered on Changbin’s arms. And then Jisung’s eyes would linger there again, what could he do? Only a person out of their sound mind wouldn’t drool over Changbin’s guns.

So, he wasn’t sure how Changbin could deal with all the teasing. But then again, he wasn’t as sensitive as him. And he could understand Minho wanting to tease Changbin, his reactions were great. All in all, Jisung was enjoying his life a lot as a baby Minbin fanboy. Who would’ve thought.

✶

“I’ve been observing Changbin”, Jisung told Minho a few days later. Minho grinned, “So? Did you see him drooling over you? Super obvious, right?”

“Uh, what? No, actually no”, Jisung uncrossed his legs to lie on top of Minho instead. “All I saw was him drooling over you.”

“Me? Did a nut hit my little squirrel's head?”, JIsung huffed and Minho took cover from the pillow he tried to shove on his face. “No, babe, I mean it. It was clear as day.”

Minho hummed. That didn’t check. Every time he looked at Changbin he was all over Jisung.

“No no, Sungie, look!”, he straightened himself, “Today backstage he was literally riding you like a pony! He doesn’t to that with anyone else!”

Jisung blushed, “If you put it that way it sounds wrong, hyung!”, Minho chuckled as Jisung hid behind his hands. “And anyway, not ten minutes before he was waiting patiently for you to smack his butt! He just lied there and took it!”, Jisung raised his eyebrows as if they'd prove his point.

Minho blushed, “Yah! When you say it like that it sounds wrong too!”, Jisung cackled as Minho hit him with the pillow.

“Well, you turned a game of strength into some kinky porn in your mind!”, Jisung whined.

“You turned friendly butt-slapping into kinky porn too!”, Minho whined back.

Both fell into laughter, hugging each other. “No, but seriously, he lets you off so easily! You can call him pig all day and he just lets you!”, Jisung insisted, sitting with his arms and legs crossed in front of Minho.

“Like you’re any different! You literally didn’t use honourifics the other day and he didn’t even say a ‘yah’ to you!”, Minho mimicked him, crossing his legs and arms.

“This is pointless, you think he likes me, I think he likes you. We’re never settling this!”, Jisung pouted.

As if on cue, Hyunjin bursts through the door. “Did you guys see my phone?”, to which both shook their heads. “Shit, Innie must have hidden it again”, he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Who do you think Changbin likes? Jisung or me?”, Minho asked. Jisung tried to cover his mouth, but Minho pinned his hands down first.

Hyunjin blank rapidly at him. “Oh, so you noticed.”

“What, so you _do_ know!”, Jisung perked up.

Hyunjin nodded, “Duh, obviously. I’ve been helping him get you together, there was no way I wouldn't notice.”

Minho and Jisung gawked for a second. “Then… who is it?”, Jisung asked.

“Both of you. He’s more whipped than whipped cream”, Hyunjin smiled fondly. “It’s cute he doesn’t notice, but you guys should do something about it before he becomes miserable.”

Both gawked again. “Uh… Th-thank you for the intel…”, Jisung said eventually. Hyunjin shrugged and resumed his search for his lost phone. Minho and Jisung looked at each other, a silent conversation going on. Changbin liked them both, holy shit.

“You’re blushing”, Minho said. “Do you like him too?”

“What?! N-no, I like _you_ , hyung, you know that!”, Jisung took Minho’s hands in his, concerned.

“Sungie, loving me doesn’t mean you can’t love Binnie as well…”, he blushed. He couldn’t believe he was actually having this conversation with Jisung of all people. “I… I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

Jisung was going to self-combust and his goopy remains would dirty the walls so bad the company would have to find them another dorm. “I… how do I look at him?”, he frowned. He looked at Changbin differently? He didn’t notice that. But then again, it took him forever to notice he looked at Minho with stars in his eyes.

“You look at him like you look at me…”, Minho looked at their entwined hands, squeezed them a little to convey it was ok. He inhaled deeply. “So, I’m going to ask again, and you can be honest with me, I won’t be mad! Do you like him?”

Jisung played with Minho’s fingers, entranced by the movement as he thought. Did he like Changbin? How could he know?

“I… don’t know”, Minho smiled fondly at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. They had come a long way since he found out how he felt towards him, maybe Jisung just needed some time. “Think about it. I’m not sure how I feel either, so I’ll do the same.”

“And if we like him, then what?”, Jisung bit his lip. Would he have to break up with Minho? Would Minho prefer to be with Changbin? “No matter what, we’ll still be together, Sungie. Our feelings towards him don’t change how we feel about each other. Let’s think about it first. Then we decided together what to do… sounds ok?”, Minho cupped his cheeks, laid a chaste kiss to Jisung’s lips that relaxed the boy like magic. Jisung nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, fine by me.”

✶

Jisung already knew that love for him was like a wave. It creeped up behind him while he looked at the sand, and crashed on him without previous notice. So it was no surprise to him when he noticed he liked Changbin; he’d had the same groundbreaking, life-changing feeling when he noticed he loved Minho.

He and Changbin rapped together a lot. No surprise there. But never had the rapper come up so close to him, in all serious hotness, and rapped right in his face. And he felt the heat inside him boil. Changbin’s hand on his cheek felt like fire lit with gasoline, spread through him in the blink of an eye. He felt himself smile, avoided his eyes, but with the rapper’s hand on his face and they was he was so close to him, it was looking at his face or at his very big and hard pecs. Jisung soon realised he couldn’t handle the latter on stage. He’d be in trouble.

So he looked up, and fuck, right in time to see Changbin wet his lips and smirk. Miracles are real, because only one could’ve allowed Jisung to say his lines, no matter how short they were. Changbin’s hard pecs, thick thighs and monstrous arms aside, he felt something bloom in his chest. Fondness, respect, happiness, and ultimately, love. A feeling that had probably been building up for who knew how long before he noticed, yet there it was then – clear as day.

✶

Minho was very in tune with his feelings. Which got him in trouble sometimes, with him having no filter to go along with it. He noticed he might, perhaps, possibly, like Changbin when he started teasing the man a tad on the line of too much. Sure, he liked to goad everyone in their group – Jisung aside, because he had a weird soft spot for him – but with Changbin it was a constant nagging on his part he wondered just how the hell Changbin hadn’t punched him yet. Oh yes, because he liked him. For whatever reason.

After talking to Jisung and Hyunjin though, Minho decided it was important to get his feelings cleared out. It’d do Jisung and him no good to bottle things up. And he couldn’t lose Jisung. He was quick to notice his heart fluttering when Changbin talked cutely, when he teased him back – which by the way, how dare he – when the boy pissed him off unrequested. He noticed the members holding him back like he was some sort of rabid dog, but really, he didn’t feel the need to shove tissues in his mouth like he did with Hyunjin. Which was to say something, since he did much worse things than Hyunjin had ever done. Maybe he had a soft spot for him too.

The last straw came unexpectedly, though. All it was asked was something that he could relate to Minho. It could’ve been so many things – ice cream, dancing, visuals – but Changbin was full of surprises.

“For Lee Know-hyung, it’s actually kind of hard but one thing that came to mind was sea wind”, this start on its own caught Minho’s attention, and he could feel the butterflies in this stomach already. Changbin wasn’t one to give half-answers though, so he continued, “Yes, because it’s cold but… But sometimes you miss it”. Minho looked at him, amazed. What was this man saying? He had the chills, his heart felt so full it overflowed into his face in the form of a smile that Minho couldn’t control.

Not two days later he was cooking, mind still buzzing with the unfathomable idea that he loved Seo Changbin, whilst loving Jisung. He was pretty sure Jisung loved Changbin as well. He had seen them together.

“What are you doing?”, Changbin startled him, and he answered before he could process what he’d say. “Thinking of you.”

Shades of read painted the rapper’s face. Ah, Minho wanted to kiss every inch of those chubby cheeks. Maybe he had a type – chubby-cheeked sweet boys. It sure fit Jisung and Changbin well. Changbin hit him playfully on the chest and ran away. So cute. Like a bunny. Not ten seconds later he was back with the same question. Maybe he didn’t believe him? He gave the same answer, Changbin giggling and running away again. So freaking cute. He wanted to eat him, who needed food anyway?

He was still thinking of Changbin when Jisung back-hugged him. “Smells nice, are you making extra for me?”, Minho felt his lips on his neck and shivered. Then turned around to give his best boy a peck. “Yes. And I think we should talk while we eat.”

Jisung swallowed and nodded. “Yeah”, he said under his breath, “we definitely should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t ready to write about the sea wind thing. Changbin and his romantic shit ruined me. If you want to see Changbin staring at Minho with heart-eyes, I suggest specially the ‘lee know is like sea wind’ video.
> 
> All comments are answered to, and all kudos are kept in my heartu <3
> 
> **Videos references [for the whole work, not only this chapter]:**
> 
> *Disclaimer* I have obviously not used every moment of every video, but each video had part in me trying to get the dynamics right.
> 
> [[Minbin Moments] Lee Know & Changbin Love Hate Relationship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DtBoXqzWWk&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=leeknow.nose)   
>  [Adorable BINSUNG Changbin Han Jisung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZFfrMGs3ps&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=StayKdyra)   
>  [Han and Changbin lovely moments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ef7mMcYqrao&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=Lavern)   
>  [𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗯𝗶𝗻 | lee know is like sea wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2U3ElodDdo&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=ELIAKAI)
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	2. A Little Route Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung decide if their beds can surely fit three people, so can their hearts, so they talk about how to proceed. And get a little side-tracked in the process. But hey! they get back on track eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far babies <3
> 
> Let’s make Minbinsung happen, yes? >:3 Hyunjin is kind of turning into a Changbin number two with all his shipping xD
> 
> This chapter has explicit content. **Please read the tags!**
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

“How are we going to tell him?”, Jisung worried his teeth on his lip, and Minho reached to stop him. “Biting your lips off won’t help”, Jisung wetted his lips and waited.

“Uh, I don’t know, let’s just tell him directly”, he shrugged. “Or we wait for him to say something to us, if you prefer.”

“No! I mean…”, he adjusted himself on the bed. “I don’t want to wait. It’s in my head all the time now that I’ve noticed”, Minho chuckled, “Of course it is. It’s in mine too. But…”

“But?”, Jisung asked to encourage Minho. It was rare to see him hesitate. But he could relate. It was something new to both of them. They hadn’t even discussed how it would even _work_. Jisung wasn’t sure how to make it work with three people. How would he make sure he was giving both the same amount of attention? And the biggest pressing matter on his mind: how would they fuck? The three of them? Just in pairs? Jisung was very anxious about it. He loved Changbin, and he loved Minho, and yet the possessiveness in him didn’t want them to fuck if he wasn’t there. Was that weird?

“But we have to consider he might not be ready. He might not have noticed he likes us. And then what? We tell him and scare him off?”

Jisung hadn’t thought of that.

“He knows”, both jumped on the bed, Jisung screeched. “Yes, I am here”, Hyunjin laughed from the bed next to them. “I have been for quite a while actually.”

“Sorry?”, Jisung offered.

Hyunjin sat on the bed. “Whatever. The thing is: he knows. Just go for it.”

“How do you know that?”, Minho squinted.

“He came to me for advice”, Jisung and Minho laughed, “Laugh all you want. I helped him get you two together, so he trusts me with telling me that.”

“And what was he worried about exactly?”, Jisung crossed to the other bed.

“He was worried he’d ruin things for both of you. He’s sweet”, Hyunjin smiled fondly. “I said he should tell both of you. But I guess you both telling him will be better. I don’t think he has the guts to expose himself like that”, the boy ruffled Jisung’s hair and lay down again. “Now, if you’d let me, I want to sleep.”

Jisung dropped on Minho’s bed. “So… we’ll tell him, I guess?”

Minho nodded. “We’ll tell him.”

✶

They didn’t know the right moment to tell him. Jisung and Minho bickered trying to decide what was the best moment. Minho wanted it to be romantic, Jisung wanted it to be quick. Both situations didn’t usually line up. A week went by and they had failed to tell Changbin how they felt. They were anxious, yet wanted everything to be perfect. Jisung also wanted to address the sex thing. He was really worried he’d be jealous and ruin things.

He hadn’t been until now. He actually found it endearing to hear Minho talking fondly of Changbin behind his back but being savage when he faced him.

“You’re like a child teasing the one they like, hyung”, Jisung giggled, protected himself when Minho tried to punch him on the gut. “You’re one to talk. He and you look like children together!”

Jisung laughed, “So you admit you’re like a child…”, Minho silenced him with tickles. They lied in bed, hugging each other, foreheads touching. Minho inhaled, Jisung’s fragrance thick on his bed. They were alone in the room, so Minho took his chance to kiss him, Jisung instantly falling pliant under him as he rolled them over to straddle him. He ground down lightly, aware any of the boys could enter the room without a warning's notice, none of them knew the meaning of “knock before entering”.

A part of Minho wanted to take it as far as Jisung let him, let the others see who he belonged to. He consoled himself with biting at Jisung’s neck, letting his hands wander his sides and toned tummy, talking filth on the shell of his ear.

“Want to fuck you, Sungie, make you scream so Binnie hears it and comes join us”, Jisung’s breath hitched. It was so easy to get Jisung all worked up, the boy already bucking his hips up to meet his grinds, making Minho moan softly. “Be good, Hannie, we can’t go too far with everyone home”, Minho whispered lowly on his ear.

Jisung whimpered. He always did when Minho denied him, and Minho was always thorn between feeling proud that he could make Han Jisung a moaning mess and devastated that he couldn’t take him right there and then.

“At least get me off now that you made me hard, please”, he pouted. Lee Minho was many things, but strong against Jisung’s pout wasn’t one of them. So he indulged his baby. “Yeah, we can to that. But you have to behave and stay quiet”, Minho sucked on his earlobe, nipped at it, Jisung gasping and rutting up harder. “I’ll behave, Min, please”.

Minho let Jisung move together with him as he undulated his hips, relishing on the feeling of Jisung’s dick poking him over his clothes.

“Binnie is so thick everywhere, think his dick will fill me as good as yours does?”, Jisung gripped Minho’s hips hard, pulling him down in time with Minho’s grinding to increase the pressure on his dick. “Fuck, I bet he can throw you around with those big arms”, Minho ravaged his neck and lips, leaving him heaving into his mouth more than kissing, drool making out of his mouth as he moaned in response to the dirty talk, and Minho chased it with his own, bringing it back into their filthy kiss.

They loved it wet and messy and rough, Jisung moaning every time Minho drooled over his neck, his bites turned harsh or Minho slapped his thigh in warning for him to stay quiet. Minho loved that Jisung went quiet immediately, always fishing for praises, and the dancer gave them gladly, because Jisung was such a good boy when he lay there all pretty for him to ruin, or when he fucked Minho nice, deep and slow as he ordered.

“Do you think he’ll be a good boy for me while I fuck him like you or will he be bratty?”, Minho continued to whisper, Jisung’s soft moans on his ear making him shiver. “I’ll put him on his place if he is, do you think he’ll like it?”

“F-fuck, hyung, yes, he’s going to lo-love it”, Jisung stuttered. “He’s gon-na look so ti-tiny bouncing on y-your dick, you’re gonna lose your shit, babe”, Jisung choked a laugh as Minho bit him hard. “But I want him to f-fuck me while y-you fuck him, hyung.”

“Shit, Sungie”, Minho moaned, impatiently pulled both their shorts down and started to pump their leaking cocks together, the precome making the slide delicious. Minho licked his lips at Jisung lifting his shirt so the mess dripped on his stomach. The dancer laid his other hand atop the precome there as they both fucked into his fist, spreading the mess even more.

Jisung moaned louder than Minho was comfortable with, and he let go of their dicks, put Jisung’s hand around them instead so he could cover the boy’s mouth. “Will I have to shut you up as he fucks you too, Sungie? Gonna be this loud for your Binnie-hyung?”, Jisung’s eyes filled with tears the boy and moaned, his cute sounds now properly muffled by his hand. Minho smirked, satisfied, and continued to thrust his dick into Jisung’s hand, the drag of the rapper’s dick against his making his eyes roll.

Jisung tried to warn Minho that he was close with a stifled whine, and Minho bowed down to whisper close to him, “I’m close too”, he choked out, his voice more strained than he anticipated, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead on to Jisung’s. “Come for me, baby.”

The boy increased the speed of his hand, the new pace bringing both of them over the edge. Minho removed his hand from the boy’s mouth and kissed him hard, then leaned back so he could admire the beauty that fucked-out Han Jisung was. The view would never cease to amaze him, never grow old. Jisung looked at him just as in love, Minho was ethereal backlit with the room’s cold light, sweaty, panting, eyes half-lidded.

Minho ran his precome dirty hand over the mess on Jisung’s stomach and brought it to his lips, sucking and licking languidly each finger, his palm and the back of his hand where a spurt had dirtied it whilst staring into Jisung’s eyes. Fuck, Lee Minho was a force to be reckoned. When Minho leaned down, gripping his hair, Jisung only opened his mouth, at the risk of getting hard again, as he let Minho kiss him with his come filled mouth. Both moaned into the kiss, swallowed what they could of their releases. “You’re such a good boy, baby. The best.”

Jisung melted under the praise, did the same, his grimy fingers filling his mouth nicely as he sucked each one, Minho kissing him as soon as they were clean. They could be filthy, but they were happy, smiling into one another’s mouths as they recovered.

While they cleaned up in the bathroom, Jisung felt the confidence he needed to ask Minho about his worries.

“Hyung…”, he poked Minho’s side, and Minho hummed in response. “When… if… we’re with Binnie-hyung, how will sex work?”, he dared not look at the dancer, but he could imagine the amused look in his face.

“What do you mean…? Like, how it works with three people or…”, Minho blushed and decided he’d not finish that sentence.

“Uh, not that. It’s just… what if I get jealous?”, he spoke lightly, barely above a whisper.

“Oh”, Minho gulped. “I… was concerned about that at first too”, he admitted, “But I figured it won’t happen…”

“Why?”

“Because we just got off thinking of him doing shit to each of us”, he giggled.

Jisung smiled. “And if it happens, you tell me, or him, ok? There’s nothing wrong with being jealous. We can make this work in a way everyone is comfortable. We just have to talk to each other, can we do that?”, Minho caressed his cheek.

“Yeah, thank you. I’m still anxious, but I guess I’ll only know when the time comes. I’m sorry I’m overthinking this”, he let out a dismissive huff that didn’t go unnoticed by Minho. “Hey”, he cradled his face, “no reason to be sorry. I’m glad you talked to me, baby. We’ll definitely talk more about this in the future. That of course, if we can even confess to Changbin”, he frowned.

“Well find the right timing, hyung, don’t worry.”

✶

Everyone was ecstatic. They were going to record to a new MV, and that meant one thing: fun. They were going to have so much fun. It’d be on an open space, a large grassy field, and the sun was scorching hot, so they’d probably be complaining later, but whining about the weather to their manager was also part of the fun. Jisung was particularly interested in seeing sweaty Changbin. Minho just wanted to drool over his thick thighs as he ran. Because with such a big space, they’d surely make them run. It was kind of a thing.

Minho wasn’t wrong. They had them run and play around, the makeup noonas was living the closest thing to hell trying to get them fixed every ten minutes. Next part they’d ride a Jeep, Felix and Jisung giggling together like devilish twins, likely planning their next mischief, and Minho chuckled under his breath at their cuteness.

He heard a familiar giggle beside him, “Ah, they’re cute”, Changbin groaned as if it offended him, the affection in his eyes telling Minho he was anything but offended. “They are. Especially Sungie, look at those cheeks”, Changbin smiled brightly at Minho, agreed with a nod.

“You should join him.”

“It’s too hot, I’m fine just watching”, Minho pouted. “And my makeup was just fixed.”

Changbin stood beside him while he sat on the backseat of the Jeep with his legs under him, both of them watching Jisung together. The boy would sometimes wave at them, beaming like the sun above their heads, his smile’s brightness challenging Felix's, the Sunshine himself. Only when Felix was called to fix his makeup Jisung skipped towards them.

“Hey, babies”, he greeted. “You guys didn’t want to join the fun?”

“It’s too hot, and my makeup is done”, Minho sighed. “Way too hot, agreed”, Changbin rested his back on the Jeep.

“I thought Minho had gotten his fat ass stuck in there”, Jisung guffawed, running away from Minho as the dancer tried to crush him in a strong back-hug. “Save me, Binnie-hyung~”, he bellowed dramatically, Changbin peeling him from Jisung.

“You can’t kill, Sungie~”, he whined, making Minho laugh.

“Yeah, you can’t!”, Jisung pouted, flinching with a squeal when Minho threatened to jump him again. “Binnie-hyung, you have to lock this beast away!”, he laughed.

Changbin shoved Minho in the direction of the Jeep he had been sitting before, “I hereby order you to stay in my heart for one year as imprisonment”, he smiled shyly. He didn’t know where that came from, but Hyunjin had told him he should be more obvious he liked them, so he was… well, being obvious. “Please follow me”, he tried to look serious as he pulled Minho by the hand. Minho looked at Jisung, both with fluttering hearts. Jisung nodded his head towards the Jeep.

Minho blushed – what? He wanted to do _the thing_ right there and then? Seeing Minho’s hesitation, he pushed him forward a bit. “And what about Hannie? He just fat-shamed me!”, Changbin halted in place, chortled, “Oh my gosh, Minho-hyung, fine. I’ll imprison Sungie as well~”, he shook his head in disbelief, grabbed them both by the wrist, “I’d indict you both without detention”, he said faintly, in what Jisung and Minho assumed was to be only for himself to hear, smiled at each other knowingly.

They continued their fake fights.

“No~ This is not right~”, Minho repined, prompting Changbin to shout again, “You’re imprisoned in my heart for one year!”

Minho looked at Jisung, a glimpse, rapid like a river after a storm, but it was as if time slowed down, and Minho saw the shift happen in his eyes, suddenly the same determination he’d shown him during Two Kids Room when he literally tried to end Minho’s career on camera was back full force. If Minho didn’t want to see Changbin squirm as much as he did, he’d feel sorry for the man. ‘Cause Confident Jisung had entered the chat. It was over for him.

“Something’s wrong!”, Jisung shouted, and then repeated, softer, when Changbin stopped to look at both of them, “Something’s wrong!”

Changbin quirked a brow, looked down to see if he had been holding their wrists too tightly. As he did so, Jisung blurted out, “It won’t be a punishment if it’s in your heart!”

Changbin gawked at Jisung, at the same time Minho blushed. Jesus, the guy really didn’t know how to limit his powers. Changbin looked at Minho, as if asking what was going on, but Minho was on board, cringy-lovey stuff or not. “And we’re already trapped there anyway, so…”

Changbin wasn’t breathing. And none of that was real. He was dreaming and the burn in his chest was not real. The loud thumping of his heart that echoed to his eardrums were not real too. It couldn’t be.

“Breathe, baby”, Minho pressed a hand to the crook of his neck. Jisung exhaled slowly, if obeying Minho or demonstrating it to him he didn’t know. But it was cute as fuck. He felt hot all over, his stomach didn’t have butterflies flying in there, they were fully grown bats, heavy wings flipping all that they found on their wake. Changbin exhaled slowly with closed eyes, felt Jisung’s hand mirror Minho’s on his other side. Maybe it was the heat and he was hallucinating.

It could’ve been, but when he saw Minho and Jisung looking at him, the whole universe on their eyes, he doubted it was. Their manager yelled at them, it was time to record the fighting scene between Hyunjin and Seungmin, all of them were supposed to stop it. As if Seungmin would ever physically fight anyone.

The moment was shattered, but not ruined. Changbin knew they’d come to him to talk, and his stomach was doing funny things, because holy fuck, Minsung was into him and he wouldn’t wish for anything else, but also holy fuck, Minsung was into him and he might pass out.

Changbin felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

✶

Getting people out of the dorm had been simple. Not that Minho was expecting Changbin to just fall into his and Jisung’s graces easily since they hadn’t talked yet, although he totally was. All Minho had to do was ask Chan in a convincing way.

“Hyung, do you remember the studio incident?”, he leaned against the door threshold to Chan’s room, arms crossed.

Chan’s eyes squinted, and he answered hesitantly, slowly, “Yeah…”

“I know you don’t want a repeat of that, but the dorm is full of people, and Jisung and I need some time… if you know what I mean”, he tried to keep his face and voice impassive.

The leader let out a long-suffering sigh, “I guess I can take the kids out to eat… we have a clear schedule tomorrow until nighttime…”

“That’d be perfect”, Minho beamed, and if Chan didn’t know how he was with Jisung, he’d think it was cute. “But there’s a problem”, the leader added, and Minho deflated.

“Changbin isn’t home yet and I’m not sure what time he’ll get here”,he got up, stretched his stiff limbs from lying down.

“That won’t be a problem”, Minho smirked, and Chan frowned.

“It… won’t?”, Chan drawled out, and Minho wiggled his eyebrows. As it downed on Chan what it meant, he blushed, covered his face with both hands, “Fucking hell, Minho, don’t leave evidence behind. And… don’t make too much noise, we have neighbours.”

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll tell them to be quiet”, Minho scoffed.

Jisung appeared shyly on the corridor, Minho catching his presence with the corner of his eye. He turned to him, “You’ll behave, right, baby?”, Chan groaned, getting his things quickly and passing by Minho even faster. Looked for a second at a very red Jisung as he strode down the corridor.

“Guys, night out! Let’s get something nice to eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh… Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter we’ll have THE moment. I still haven’t finished writing it, but I’ll give my best to finish in time to post tomorrow (Jan 31) and stick to my schedule ^^.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :3 What did you think? Was this chapter ok?
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	3. Happiness never decreases by being shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin doesn’t stand a chance in face of horny and utterly in-love Minsung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo~ [insert Changbin’s voice] this is it. The shameless smut has arrived. This is the moment I have long waited for. I got so invested in this chapter it turned out to be disproportionally long compared to the previous ones. 
> 
> This monster of a chapter is around 7000 words, almost 4000 of them being foreplay, and measly 900 words are plot… and no amount of words can save me from hell. I’m sorry? It’s nothing more than a very long overstretched prolix porn. Yes. That all this is.
> 
> This is the first time I write a threesome. Let’s hope I figured it out, ‘cause three is a very large number when you’re used to count up to two xD. My respects to those that have figured a way to right OT8, I don’t know how you manage to do it. You’re geniuses. I think if I ever tried writing an OT8 it’d be so long people wouldn’t finish reading it xD
> 
> **Read the chapter tags even if you’ve read the main ones, please.** Just to be sure you didn’t skip any of them.
> 
>  **Chapter tags:** Light Dom/sub, Dom Lee Minho, Sub Han Jisung, Sub Seo Changbin, Top Lee Minho, Sub Han Jisung, Switch Seo Changbin, lots of kisses, Bitting, Butt Slapping, not as a focused activity, Shower Sex, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace, subtly indicated – it’s not very on your face yk?, a butt plug, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, the infamous jockstrap, Oral Sex, Blow Job, Overstimulation, Snowballing, Come Play, Come Sharing, (they really get pretty into those previous three, so if you don’t like them idk what to tell you), Size Kink, Strength Kink (it think this one is subtle idk), Aftercare
> 
> Chapter title inspired by a quote I found online. It appears to be in a Japanese book about Buddhism (but it’s not a Buddha quote) 🥰 (is it even appropriate for it to be on this chapter? Idk )
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Preparations started right as everyone was out the door.

Preparations included shoving Jisung face first against the shower wall, as all good preparations should.

“Are you excited, baby?”, Minho said between littering him with sweet kisses on his neck and teasing his nipples with his fingers.

Jisung exhaled shakily, nodded earnestly. Minho lowered his hands, letting his nails scratch the soft skin of Jisung’s abs, gripped his hips and pulled him back to meet his. Jisung bit back a moan, his cock already hard, hanging heavy between his spread legs. He could feel Minho hard against his ass, the delicious dig of the dancers fingers pinning him in place when he tried to rut back on him, Minho’s hot breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine despite the hot water. “Hyung, please”, he said in a whiny whisper.

“Tell hyung, baby, what do you need?”, Minho continued to pepper his skin with kisses, moving up the crook of his neck to the sensitive spot right below his ear. “Touch me, hyung, please”, Jisung’s tone grew whinier, and Minho could imagine the pout on his cute lips even as he had his eyes closed to mouth at the boy’s nape, kisses translating to gentle nips that had Jisung dripping already, his dick begging to be touched.

“You’re so cute, Sungie, so precious”, Minho praised, letting go of the boy’s hips to grope his tiny ass, spreading it to thumb over his hole. Jisung outright moaned, canted his hips back. “Hyung, pretty please.”

“You’re the prettiest when you beg, Sungie”, he dropped to his knees behind the rapper. “Makes me want to eat you whole”, he bit at Jisung’s asscheek, the boy letting out the sweetest moan.

“Y-yes, holy- _yes_ , hyung”, Jisung whimpered. “Tell me your colour and I will, baby”, Minho smiled as Jisung rutted back, trying to get Minho’s face where he wanted, but Minho only slapped his butt in warning. “Green, evergreen, neon green~”

The dancer chuckled, Jisung was really way too easy to get worked up. He spread him with both his hands. “Stay still, bee good”, looked up to see Jisung nodding fervently, forehead resting on the wall. He flattened his tongue, licked a lazy fat stripe from his perineum to his hole, the little entrance fluttering under the touch. Minho loved Jisung’s tiny ass, the perky little thing fit like a glove under his hand, perfect for him to squeeze it as he sucked and mouthed at Jisung, his lovely sounds louder at every pass of his tongue.

“Min- hyung~“, he whined. The cute whine he always used when he was really close. Minho stopped, the whine devolving into a whimper. “W-why?”, he cried.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby, I’ve got you”, Minho stood up and returned to kissing his neck and gently circling his nipples with his fingertips, “don’t you want to come on Binnie’s dick, baby?”, Jisung rutted back against him with a moan. “God, _yes_ , hyung, want it so bad.”

Minho smiled, “Then let me take care of you, ok? Colour?”

“G-green”, he stuttered as Minho bit him. “You’re doing so good, baby boy.”

Minho grabbed the lube, panting hard, dying to touch himself, but holding back. He coated his fingers generously, moved Jisung to face the other wall, away from the stream of water. “I’m gonna finger you open, do you want that? Want to be ready to sit on your Binnie-hyung’s dick?”, Jisung nodded, the faintest of yeses falling from his lips.

Minho pushed the first finger in, not teasing Jisung for what the boy felt was the first time, pausing once the digit was in to the knuckle so his baby could adjust to the feeling. Jisung clenched and unclenched around him, breath caught in his throat momentarily. “Move, please, Min”, he said not long after, swaying slightly to get his boyfriend to give it to him.

The slow initial pace Minho set had Jisung reeling, each tug letting him feel the nubs of his finger push against his inner walls. But what really broke Jisung down was Minho three fingers in, fucking his ass deep and hard and fast, the excessive amount of lube squelching, the sound resonating on the walls, almost challenging Jisung’s loud moans. “You sound so pretty baby, but our leader doesn’t want noise complaints”, Minho reminded him, and Jisung covered his own mouth with one of his hands, not letting his thrusts falter for a second, only curling his fingers to hit his prostate more directly.

Minho wished he could see Jisung’s face properly as he unraveled, although his side profile squished on the shower wall was gorgeous as well. His dick hurt from how hard he was just from watching the boy, and he felt sweatier than when he entered the shower. Not that he or Jisung minded, they actually preferred it that way.

He felt Jisung clutch at his fingers dangerously tight, his whole body shaking, and he pulled his fingers out.

Jisung’s legs almost gave out, Minho helping him stay up with strong arms around his middle, as Jisung grasped at them with his own, heaving heavily with wide eyes, whimpering at the back of his throat as tears stained his cheeks. “You ok, baby?”

“So me-mean, hyung”, the boy whined, turning around to plant a kiss on Minho’s lip, both jumping when their dicks touched, oversensitive and yearning for attention. “Too much?”, Minho worried.

Jisung shook his head, grabbed the baby pink plug Minho had placed on the shower shelf as soon as he had entered the shower after him, and handed it to the dancer. “Feels so good, hyung, like I’m floating”, his words were slurred, his eyes unfocused, and Minho kissed the tip of his nose with a fond smile, took the plug from him. He let Jisung hug him as he gently nudged the plug inside him, the boy sighing in content at being filled again.

“Let’s get you dry and into something comfy so we can wait for him.”

✶

The timer went off on his watch, alerting him he was finished. Changbin extended his arms and rotated his shoulders to relax his muscles. The gym ha been fairly empty, which was rare at that time in the night, which was nice for a change, and he’d had a nice time, but it was just as nice to know he’d finally get home after a long day of work. Exercising always had him feeling productive in his free time, but he knew he shouldn’t over-exert himself. He packed his water battle and dirty towel, considered showering, but he’d be walking home, so what was the point?

Home. Finally. Changbin wasn’t tired, was brimming with energy despite his long work day and the workout. Maybe it was due to the workout, his blood still running hot on his veins. He found out on the first days of working out with Chris that he actually loved this runner’s high more than anything, felt like he could do the impossible.

The curtains were drawn shut, and the silence on the dorm told him the leader had probably taken everyone out. “Binnie?”, well, not everyone apparently, the rapper thought as he followed Minho’s voice. “Yeah, where’s everyone?”, he asked before even getting to the man’s room, where he’d surely be.

“I called in a favour, so pizza”, Minho answered, the rapper more curious now on which favour he could have with Chan to grant him a silent night. “Not a favour, he threatened poor Channie-hyung”, Jisung chirped in as Changbin got to the room, having left his gym bag drop along the way.

Changbin felt the heat run south as he processed the view in front of him – Jisung on Minho’s lap, back facing the dancer, wearing one over-sized, kind of worn-out shirt that most definitely belonged to yours truly Seo Changbin. That’s it. As far as he knew, nothing else, because the expanse of his smooth thighs were covered by nothing else than Minho’s hands, the man himself wearing his usual clothes – a simple shirt and sports shorts. Not that it wasn’t just as dangerous. “Uh”, was all he could muster as his throat ceased up and his mouth ran dry.

Jisung laughed at Changbin’s monosyllabic vocabulary and Minho flicked his finger at his arm, and Jisung yelped.

“I wanted for us to… talk”, Minho smile was sly, not fooling Changbin for a second, “you know, about us”. Changbin’s eyes managed to snap up to Minho’s, then Jisung’s.

“Is… is that my shirt?”, he strained to talk. But it was _important_ that he knew. Because if it was, the whole context of ‘want to talk’ was different.

“Oh, y-yes”, Jisung blushed. “I thought it’d be nice to wear it for our… talk. Only if you want, hyung”, Jisung added, worried they were overstepping some invisible boundary.

Changbin finally entered the room, sat down on the foot of the bed facing them, his legs somehow still working with him. Minho wasn’t much taller than Jisung, so he didn’t tower the boy while he sat on his lap. Yet, Jisung looked so small there, _Changbin’s_ baggy shirt adding to the illusion. “I want to”, he gulped.

Minho and Jisung beamed at him, and Jisung beckoned him closer as Minho lifted him off his lap to sit beside him. The three of them sat on their heels, awfully aware of how awkward things were about to get.

Minho looked at Jisung with intent, encouraging him to speak for them, his shy side peeking through. “I…”, Jisung shook his head, “We like you, hyung”, the room temperature was probably ten degrees higher just with that, the elephant in the room presenting itself with a watermelon on its head. “As in.. the way we like each other”, Minho added, holding Jisung’s hand for support.

It was endearing how Minho could go from predatory god of sexiness to blushy eighth grader at the mention of feelings. Jisung amazed Changbin in the opposite way. The guy was usually the blushy mess if sexiness was involved – unless they were on stage –, but when it came to getting what he wanted he became sharp as a sushi knife. Although the flare in his cheeks persisted as he waited for Changbin’s answer.

“I like you both as well”, he swallowed a lump, looked timidly at his friends.

“We figured”, Minho was back to his sassy self. “We talked about it between us…”, Jisung wet his lips, swallowed a lump himself.

“And we want you”, Minho stopped mid-sentenced, mostly to watch Changbin turn beet red.

Jisung hit him, “what he means is that we want you to be our boyfriend. We want the three of us to stick together”, he elaborated, but then seemed unsatisfied with his answer, “and obviously we want you. If the shirt wasn’t obvious enough.”

Changbin licked his lips, nipped at it. “I’d like that a lot”, he looked away, feeling exposed under their gazes, “and I want you too”. They shifted closer to him, their knees touching, and Minho placed his hand on Changbin’s cheek to make him look at them.

“Come here, baby”, Minho said lowly, thick with want. It caught Changbin by surprise, but he let Minho pull him so they kneeled in front of each other, let the dancer’s other hand wrap around his waist so their body’s were flush against each other. He couldn’t look away from Minho’s eyes, mesmerised, only breaking eye contact to close his eyes when Minho kissed him, chaste and innocent. Little pecs to test the territory. “I’m sweaty…”

Minho smiled, “Good, let us feel it?”, he traced the hem of his muscle t-shirt with the tip of a finger. Changbin nodded, Jisung and Minho quickly getting rid of the item like they were unwrapping a gift. Their lingering gazes made Changbin a little self-conscious, trying to curl in on himself and hide. They looked like marble statues and he was just… not ugly, no, he was fine with the way he looked, but they were so _different_. Like princes of a high fantasy story. Yet soon the feeling was replaced with something warmer, as Minho and Jisung wandering hands and ogles were followed by praises.

“So hot, hyung”, “So so pretty, Binnie”, Jisung and Minho sounded marvelled.

“You both are prettier”, he huffed out.

Minho tutted him, his pointer on his lips, “No no, baby, in this house we take compliments like good boys”. End of story, Changbin’s dead. The rapper swore under his breath, and nodded shyly. “Who’s our pretty and hot boyfriend?”, Minho brought Changbin’s hand to his lips, peppering it in little pecs.

“... Me?”

“Yes, you hyung”, Jisung kissed his shoulder, his hands kneading at his arm. “You and your very big arms”, he breathed out. He looked kind of out of it, as if he was in another world entirely, Changbin swore he could see his eyes glimmering under the light of the room.

“You and your very cute lips…”, Minho leaned closer, mouth hovering in front of his. “Can I kiss them?”

“Please do”, Changbin himself closed the gap.

Jisung watched from the side the kiss evolve whilst softly caressing their backs, Minho opening his way into Changbin’s willing mouth, slipping his tongue in. Changbin tightened his hand on Minho’s side, and Minho responded deepening the kiss more, gripping Changbin’s waist harder and leaning slightly forward. Changbin moaned softly in the back of his throat, and Jisung smiled devilishly at the scene. His hand on Changbin’s back traveled up his spine, finishing its journey on the older rapper’s hair, where he grasped what he could on his small hand and held him in place so Minho could render Changbin pliant under him. Changbin didn’t fight it, let Minho take over, bringing their hips to rut on each other.

Jisung circled to face Changbin’s back, scratching the muscles there as he bit and sucked at his bulky shoulders and neck, revelling on the salty taste of his sweat. The harder the bite, the louder the moan – just like him, Jisung smiled to himself. When Minho pulled back from the kiss, Changbin was dazed, lips parted and wet with spit, some of it going down the side of his mouth. Jisung was so invested in marking Changbin he didn’t even notice Minho was staring until the man gripped his hair and pulled him back. Jisung’s eyes teared-up from it, and he let out a breathy moan.

“Are you marking your territory, baby?”, Minho smirked darkly, both Changbin and Jisung shivering under his glare. Jisung nodded, softly said yes so Minho wouldn’t reprimand him. He wanted to be good.

Minho turned Changbin around so he could see Jisung all pretty for them. “Did you even ask your hyung if you could?”, he asked sternly, smile disappearing.

Jisung whimpered, looked at Changbin with his lower lip between his teeth, “S-sorry, hyung, Sungie’s sorry”, Changbin’s breath hitched. Goddamn, Jisung was a wreck already, speaking cutely like that, pouting like a baby. Looking so innocent despite the number he did on his neck, despite the hand he scraped at Changbin’s abs with as he spoke. The contrast was nice. “It’s ok, Sungie”, he cupped his chubby cheeks, felt Minho pushing him forward. And he let him guide him to Jisung’s lips. The boy welcoming him with a happy sigh.

Kissing Jisung was completely different from kissing Minho. Although it should have been obvious to him that it would be, it still surprised him when the boy melted in his hands, not even attempting to lead the kiss, stark contrast from Minho, who had taken control from the start.

“You look so hot together”, Minho breathed on the shell of his ear. Hot didn’t even begin to describe it, but he had to settle for something. Changbin and Jisung moaned into each other’s mouths, and Minho noticed Jisung trying to grind on Changbin’s thigh. “Look at this, Binnie, he’s trying to fuck your thigh, as if he didn’t tell me he wants _you_ to fuck him instead”, Minho said loud enough so Jisung could hear, and the boy pulled back to try and hide on Changbin’s shoulder.

“Don- expose me, hyung~”, he whined, and Minho chuckled. “You don’t like it? Tell me your colour baby”, he raised Jisung’s head, made him look right at Changbin as he said it.

“Gr-green”, the flush on his skin reaching his neck and disappearing under Changbin’s shirt. Shit, Jisung was so pretty.

“You want me to fuck you, Sungie?”, Changbin repeated softly, although a bit hesitantly, grabbed Jisung’s hair the way Minho had earlier, just to see the boy say it again with those big round eyes looking all glossy at him, to hear the unabashed moan go past those cute lips. He kind of understood Minho now, seeing Jisung flustered was so addicting, he wanted to tease him to no ends.

“Y-yeah”, Jisung stuttered, the simple word punching air out of Changbin. Minho only giggled, pushed him harder, “What else did you say back then? I can’t recall”, he could imagine the fake pout on the dancer’s lips.

Jisung whined, “hyung~”, yet one stern look from Minho put him back in his place, “Be good for us, Hannie.”

Jisung exhaled, long-drawn and stammered, “I want Binnie-hyung to fuck me while you fuck him”, he shut his eyes tight, ashamed. “Holy fuck, yeah”, Changbin whispered before he could stop himself.

Minho rounded him so he kneeled beside Jisung in front of him. “You ok with that?”

Changbin nodded, “yes”. Minho and Jisung beamed at him like he was giving them a gift. A weird duo they were. Changbin was so in love. “You understand colours? Sungie and I always use them.”

“Yeah, sure”, he breathed out. Holy shit it was real. He was in bed with Minho and Jisung. He had _kissed_ them. He was their _boyfriend_.

“I might throw you around, is that ok?”, Minho asked seriously. “Yes, yeah, definitely”, Jisung giggled at his eager answer, the little break letting him come back to himself a little, making Changbin blush.

“Hyung looks so cute blushing, right, Minho-hyung?”, Jisung curled around Changbin’s arm. “You’re going to love what I have in mind then, Sungie, you’ll get to see him do it a lot.”

Minho smirked and went back to stay behind Changbin, leaving Jisung alone on his front. “I’ll share a secret, Binnie”, he whispered, laid a kiss on his shoulder. “Sungie loves to suck dick”, Changbin groaned, Jisung already understanding where things were headed and falling on fours in front of the his hyung licking his lips. “Shit, is that so?”, Changbin gulped.

“Yeah, and since I’m generous I’ll tell you another”, Minho smiled sweetly at Changbin when he turned his head to try and see Minho. “He sucks four times better if he’s filled while doing so”, Changbin’s head was spinning. “Y-yeah?”

Jisung blushed, but didn’t deny. Minho did cum much more quickly if he sucked him with his plug deep into his ass. “Take off your shirt, baby”, Minho brought the youngest back to present, and he sat on his heels to do what he was told. Jisung was wearing something underneath after all, simple grey boxer underwear, the poor cloth all stained in the front.

“Oh baby, you made a mess in your undies”, Minho said with a pout. “Binnie, why don’t you help him out of it?”

Changbin wasn’t going to wait for Minho to ask twice. He reached to Jisung, pulled the underwear down slowly, watching hypnotised Jisung’s dick bounce and hit his stomach, the boy letting out a cry. “Shit, Sungie”, Changbin thumbed at the leaking head, and Jisung gripped his wrist, “S-stop, I might come”, he choked out.

Minho and Changbin huffed. “Show him our surprise, baby”, Jisung turned around and fell to fours, then dropped his front, displaying his stuffed ass to Changbin, the baby pink butt plug snuggly fit inside it.

“Ohmygod”, Changbin wheezed, groped Jisung’s ass as Minho grabbed the other asscheek from behind him, his other hand on Changbin’s hip. “Do you like it?”, Minho ground forward, his clothed dick rubbing against the man’s ass. “God, _yes_ ”, Changbin couldn’t even wrap his mind around the fact Jisung had that inside him all along.

He nudged the toy further into him delicately, unsure of how much Jisung could take, but guessing it was _a lot_ if the way Minho guided and touched him was a reliable source. And he knew it to be. The boy’s whole body tensed and he moaned loudly. Minho’s hand was down hard on his ass immediately.

“What did we discuss about noise?”, he berated him, Changbin flinching more than Jisung, his own ass clenching on nothing. Fuck, he was so horny, what the hell were they doing to his head?

“S-sorry, hyung~”, he whined. “C-can I suck Binnie-hyung already?”

Changbin’s dick twitched inside his baggy sweatpants. God he was hard, he could feel his underwear wet. Every word and reaction went straight to his dick, his head was filled with want and nothing else. He looked at Minho, saw him debating in his mind.

With his lip trapped under his teeth, batting his eyelashes, Changbin asked. “C-can he?”, he asked quietly. Minho blinked a few times, cheeks flaring. He gulped, and then grinned openly, “Yes, at least like that he’ll be quiet”, he bit at his own lips.

Jisung turned around in a flash, ready to pull Changbin’s pants down, mouth already salivating. Minho gave him the go ahead, both he and Jisung moaning at the view. Changbin tried to hide again – so much in a split second. All Changbin’s fault, really, but even so. “Don’t hide, you’re so pretty, baby. Do you know how pretty you are?”, Changbin moaned at the words, and when he didn’t answer, Minho’s hand came down on his ass, although lighter than it had on Jisung’s.

Changbin gasped, his body jolted forward, making his clothed dick smack Jisung on the face. Jisung saw it as an opportunity to mouth at it, his teeth daintily scraping over it. Changbin whined pathetically, everything they did felt so good, he had to grip at Minho’s arms for purchase, otherwise he felt like he’d fall – not that he had where to fall to. It was like they already knew all the secrets to his body somehow. “Y-yes, hyung”, he finally answered, which earned him another kiss, this one to this neck.

“So hot, baby, you’re going to kill us”, Minho palmed at his dick, covered by a jockstrap of all things. Minho couldn’t help his hips from grinding on Changbin’s exposed ass. Jisung had to wipe the drool that wanted to roll down his chin. “Binnie-hyung, can we keep it on?”, Jisung’s hand joined Minho’s, the older rapper groaning in relief at finally getting the friction he so badly needed. “Whatever, yes, sure”, he blushed. He should’ve known they’d love it.

Minho’s hands traveled to his ass, whilst Jisung’s pulled the jockstrap down just enough to free his throbbing dick. Jisung licked his lips and licked at the tip, and Changbin threw his head over Minho’s shoulder, his hands finding Jisung’s hair in a tight grip. The boy lapped at the slit, dug in trying to collect whatever precome he could, before sinking down in one swift move, Changbin feeling the back of his throat close around him. He looked down in fear Jisung had just died trying to swallow his dick.

He was average in length, but still. What the actual fuck was Han Jisung. The young rapper had his eyes closed, hummed around him, making Changbin tighten his hold even more to ground himself and not choke the boy on his cock. “You’re so good, Sungie, fucking hell, baby”, he groaned when the boy sucked around his shaft, still not letting up, sunk to the hilt.

“Holy shit”, Changbin screw his eyes shut when Jisung looked up at him all innocent, his dark marbles framed by long lashes and chubby cheeks that looked even bigger stuffed of cock. Nope. No no no, he couldn’t handle all that. “No baby, you have to look at Sungie whilst he ruins you”, Minho smacked him. The prettiest of moans left Changbin’s lips, the rapper nodding, quickly correcting himself to answer with a breathy verbal ‘yes’.

“You learn so fast baby, I’m so proud”, Minho sucked an earlobe, “What’s your colour?”

“Green, hyun-“, he choked on his own spit, Jisung interrupting him with a masterful flick of his tongue. He bobbed his head faster, twisted his tongue on the underside of Changbin’s cock. When he pulled off to breathe, he mouthed at his sack, sucked his balls.

The feeling was so intense he forgot Minho for a moment, noticing only when the man was flush against him again with a wet finger circling his rim, another around his middle. Changbin moaned, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched. “Min-, _hyung_ ”, he whined, losing himself to the feeling. Focusing on things was getting so difficult.

“Yes, baby? How’s your colour for this? Hm?”, he said sweetly, fondness coating ever word. It was soothing hearing Minho’s velvety voice on his ear, ever so close, enveloping him in love.

“Green, feels-”, he tried to answer, but Jisung hollowed his cheeks, “ _fuck_ \- so fucking good, hyung”, he heaved. Minho hummed, kissed his sweat covered neck, licked a stripe up to his jawline. “Let go, baby, let hyung take care of you, baby”, Changbin sighed.

Changbin slumped agains his chest, and Minho inserted his middle finger in, pumped nice and slow, testing the grounds since he didn’t know how used to it Changbin was. The dark rapper was so sweet, almost as sensitive as Jisung, unexpectedly shier, his moans quieter – or maybe he just didn’t want to be on Minho’s bad side. It was unexpected, but it only made Minho more infatuated.

Minho probably had saved the life of a saint in his previous life, or something equally remarkable – it was the only explanation for him to deserve Jisung and Changbin in his life like that. Jisung looked up from time to time, and exchanged glances with him, moaning around Changbin like he was the best lollipop he could’ve gotten. His hungry eyes had a side of adoration in them that told Minho they thought the same: they were so lucky.

Two fingers later, adding up to three, Minho increased his speed, started to search for Changbin’s prostate. He twisted his fingers the way usually worked well with Jisung, reached deeper, further to the front, until Changbin moaned loudly, hands letting go of Jisung’s hair and flying to Minho’s arm around his waist. “F-fuck, I can’t-“, he cried, tears flowing freely, the man red from ears to shoulders as he struggled to keep his sounds in and failed. “Can’t? You sure?”

“Don’t want to co-come, y-yet, hyung”, he whimpered. Jisung paused, stuck in place like he was glued with Changbin’s cock in his mouth. Minho slowed down his pace, changed the angle a bit, “Why is that, baby? You’ve been so good for us,you can come if you want.”

“N-no!”, he wailed, “ _hyung_ ”

“Tell me, baby. You have to tell me. Is it too much?”, Minho pulled his fingers further out, but Changbin rutted back to get them deep in him again, the motion making Jisung’s mouth drag along his shaft, and he moaned again. “F-fuck, want you to fuc-fuck me, ple-please”, he panted, hair falling over his eyes as his head hanged forward and he looked at Jisung for the first time in a while. He groaned, there was no where to look at but Jisung’s lips red from sucking, spit all around them. He looked absolutely tiny, which did things to Changbin’s ego, ruined, as if he was the one getting finger-fucked whilst also having his life sucked out of his dick. Which he wasn’t, that was Changbin’s life at the moment.

“Is that all?”, Minho bit his neck, making him cant his hips forward and choking Jisung on his dick. Changbin moaned, didn’t even have time to worry about the younger, for he groaned and forced himself to take it. Holy shit, Minho was not kidding when he said Jisung was good. Good was actually a very fucked-up understatement. “Wanna fuck Sungie t-too”, he slumped back against Minho once more.

“Sungie, give space for Binnie, love”, Jisung scrambled out of the way, and Minho pushed Changbin to the bed, his back on the mattress. The dancer tried to strip fast and efficient out of his clothes, but Changbin wasn’t having any of that. He sat back up, and grabbed Minho’s wrists. Minho glared at him, but the rapper ignored, lifted his black worn-out t-shirt patiently, his fingertips gently grazing the skin on their way up. Jisung joined the rapper, pulling Minho’s pants down and out of the way at a tortoise’s pace.

Minho hissed when his dick scraped against the fabric. Changbin grabbed his dick, smudging the precome collecting at the tip around, then down the shaft, earning them a broken moan from their hyung. “You’re both so good”, Minho praised, “doing so well for hyung”. He knew Jisung lived for his praises, and found out Changbin wasn’t far off from that, a small sigh of content passing the older rapper’s lips. He planted a kiss on each of their lips, too fleeting to be satisfying, and aiming exactly at getting them desperate again – all because he was desperate himself. He shoved Changbin down again. A stern and blunt “This time, you stay” that had Changbin nodding whilst blushing.

Jisung grabbed the condom and lube, also completely impatient by this point. The plug had been nagging just past his prostate for what seemed like forever, his dick hadn’t gotten the attention it deserved all day. All he needed was a cock up his ass as much as Minho needed his dick inside Changbin.

Jisung rolled the condom down Changbin’s length, “Won’t you get hurt without an extra stretch?”, the rapper asked. Jisung demeanour flipped 180º on the spot. “I like the burn, Binnie-hyung, don’t worry”, he smirked, voice rough and raspy from swallowing said hyung’s cock. Changbin swore under his breath.

Minho giggled, catching Changbin’s attention, taking his breath away. It felt different seeing Minho naked in all his glory when he had such a dark look on his face and his cock hanged rock hard between his legs.

Changbin watched Jisung roll the condom down on the dancer’s length as well, then ogled both his boyfriends, because holy fuck they were his _boyfriends_ , make out briefly. “Let’s make this interesting”, the elder quirked a brow, that dangerous iconic smirk displaying itself on his angelic face. “Jisung, hop on.”

Minho didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing the boy and manhandling him to position, sitting on top of Changbin’s hardness facing the man whilst straddling him.

Minho squirted more lube on his whole length, smirking when he looked up and both stared at his cock. “Did you lose something here?”, he teased.

Changbin rolled his eyes, and Minho glared at him, making him look away. He spread Changbin’s legs, settling between them and patted Jisung’s thigh so the boy would raise his hips. “We all green?”

“Yes”, they answered instantly. So he helped Jisung line up the other rapper’s dick, letting Jisung slowly sink down at his own pace. “Ah, fuck, so thick”, he moaned. Minho almost rolled his eyes, almost. Because yes, when you don’t want to stretch enough that was what happened. Which was Jisung’s whole point, and Minho knew. He loved feeling full when he was getting fucked, loved the harsh drag and the sweet line that separated pain and pleasure, and most of all, loved feeling small and tight.

Minho didn’t wait for him to get fully seated, got flush against Jisung’s back and Changbin’s ass, pushing in steadily into Changbin, the rapper breathing deep to relax and let Minho in, the always excessive lube Minho used making the slide in so much smoother. When both were in position, Jisung and Changbin filled to the brim, Minho peppered Jisung’s back with kisses, “How do you feel, baby?”, he asked the younger rapper.

“So full, hyung, his dick is so thick”, Jisung rolled his hips and choked a moan, as if to prove a point. Changbin grunted, “Oh my- Sungie, too tight”, Jisung bit his lip and moaned louder.

Minho slapped him hard on the thigh, “Baby, don’t make a show, we have neighbours”, Minho scolded him, both rappers moaned. “Ji-, f-fuck”, Changbin cursed, hands on Jisung’s waist, the bulky hands making Jisung look smaller. It made Changbin’s mind spiral, how he looked so small even if he was objectively taller than him.

Small hands, slender and pretty, covered his, and he heard Minho moan, the dancers dick going an inch deeper as his hips jerked forward. It caught him by surprise, and in a chain reaction he jerked up into Jisung, who once again moaned unabashed. Minho grunted, put a hand over his mouth. “Quiet, baby. Be good.”

Jisung sobbed, nodding nonetheless. He looked down at Changbin, their hot gazes locking. Changbin jerked up, making Jisung’s throbbing dick jump in interest. Minho started to rock back and forward slowly, jostling Changbin’s body slightly, breathy quiet moans slipping through his lips, sending shiver’s down the dance’s spine. He sounded sogood, a bit whiny, and behaved so well, it dazed Minho’s mind, a low rumble on his throat as he tried not to go too fast too soon. He wanted Changbin to feel him entirely, drown in him.

Minho’s hands left Jisung’s mouth and went back to his waist. He lifted the boy a bit, in time with one of his thrusts, and dropped him. Jisung understood, leveraged himself on Changbin’s sweaty chest, licked his lips. Changbin had a second to process the smug grin spreading on Jisung’s face before he started to bounce on his dick like he made a living of it.

The disparate paces each of them set threw Changbin’s mind quickly into a thick fog in which the only things he could feel and see were Minho and Jisung. Minho had his lip caught between his teeth, his hair stuck to his forehead as he fucked the rapper hard and slow.

Changbin could feel the head of Minho’s dick stretch his rim, and as he thought Minho was gonna leave he went back in, the lube squishing every time he did so. He couldfeel it leaking out of him, could feel the wet patch forming under him. Just how much lube had Minho used, holy fuck.

Jisung had his head thrown back, and it lolled as he speared himself on his dick. He could actually see the lube squelching out of his hole as he swallowed his dick. He tightened when he strained to push himself up, relaxed when he sank back down, seemingly unconsciously – he didn’t look as if he was putting up an effort for that, all his attention at filling himself.

Changbin tried to match Jisung’s pace, but Minho stopped him when he tried, gripping his hips and pushing them down, so he could only take what they gave him. His hands were free though, so he touched Jisung wherever he could, flicking his nipples, pinching and twisting – which apparently never failed to make Jisung’s pace falter, so he kept doing it. And fuck, Jisung looked gorgeous, shining with sweat and struggling to keep his sounds in. Minho seemed to notice and shoved three fingers into his mouth, muffling the noise a bit. Changbin was in heaven.

Being fucked whilst having something on his mouth was too much, though, especially since Jisung had been holding back since everything hadn’t even started. After a strangled moan he warned, “Hyung, Binni- Min-“

“W-what?”, Minho sounded just as a mess. “He’s close”, Changbin groaned, Jisung was so tight his dick was going to fall of. And then he’d die.

“Y-yea”, Jisung gave up fucking himself and started to roll his hips with Changbin’s dick deep inside him, milking his prostate. “Can I?”, he moaned. “P- _please_ ”, he whimpered pitifully.

“Come for us, baby, y-you’ve done so fucking well”, Minho kept fucking Changbin, his pace a bit faster, but shallower, stalling Changbin’s orgasm. The rapper complained with a frustrated whine, and Minho snickered. “D-don’t worry, I’ll make you come too, Binnie-baby.”

Jisung choked a moan, mouth open in an almost silent cry as he came untouched all over Changbin’s stomach, the load flying up to the rapper’s chin. Minho hugged him from behind, let him slump against him for a second even as he continued to fuck Changbin, switching his thrusts to go deep into the man and nudge at his prostate, Changbin’s hips twitching along with a whimper being a good sign he had found it again.

When Jisung’s breathing evened out, he whispered only to him, “Baby, you made a mess”, to which Jisung nodded, “so clean it up”, Minho gave his thigh a little slap.

Jisung bowed down, Changbin thinking he wanted kisses, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jisung started to lick the come from his jaw instead. He was thorough, lapping at everything he could. Minho’s pace turned punishing at the view, his so long-fought battle with restrain completely lost. Changbin and consequently Jisung were shoved up the bed, both moaning, Jisung more whiny, the overstimulation sending sparks up his back.

Minho’s dick reshaped Changbin’s insides, and Jisung could feel him twitching miserably inside him. It was so hot. He looked so out of it. Not that Jisung felt much different, it was like they were dolls for Minho to play with, but thinking too much about it would only make Jisung hard again, so he hovered over Changbin’s mouth instead. Thumbed at it so the rapper stopped grinding his teeth together and opened space for him.

Changbin opened it without a fuss, and Jisung let the come he had let pool in his mouth drip into his. The older rapper moaned, his hips bucked up, making Jisung half wince half moan. The kiss that followed was filthy, just the way Jisung loved it, and judging by Changbin’s enthusiasm, he was pretty into the messy stuff too. So Jisung let his body lay flush against his hyung’s, the mess on his stomach he hadn’t licked smearing between them.

When he was happy with the level of disgustingness, he finally lifted himself up from the older’s lap, lying beside him curled around one of his absurdly hot arms after tying a knot on the condom and throwing aimlessly behind himself. Minho took the hint and leaned forward, kissed his way up from Changbin’s collarbones to his mouth. The taste on him all Jisung, the tight heat around him, Jisung’s hand kneading his arms as they strained to keep himself up without squishing Changbin – it was all getting him way too fucking close.

He was starting to think he’d come before Changbin when the man stammered, “H-hyung, c-can I- _fuck_ co-come too?”

Nothing could convince Minho that Changbin getting cherry red as he asked that wasn’t the cutest shit in the universe. At least not at that moment. “Yes, show hyung the mess you can make.”

Jisung didn’t even have time to wrap his hand around the rapper, he splurted everywhere, face scrunched up, his deep groan echoing on the room as Minho continued to fuck him, now chasing his own release. Jisung licked at the mess again, nasty as he was, and Minho couldn’t handle it anymore, he pulled out, took off the condom and came all over Changbin’s stomach, adding even more to the filth.

Changbin’s chest heaved heavily, and he was dead tired, but he prompted himself on his elbows to watch Minho join Jisung in their cleaning task, almost got hard again when they kissed, sharing the mix of their comes. He sat up with Minho’s help, immediately reaching to his nape to pull him into a kiss and taste them too. Fuck it, it was hot and he was sold for this kink. No one could judge him. Then he kissed Jisung, then Jisung kissed Minho. Then they got tired of switching and just tried the three of them kissing together. Whatever, they would make it work somehow.

When they were all sleepy, the high gone, they slumped in bed for a few minutes, then hurried together to the bathroom. They had to shower and air the room before Chan got home withe the others.

They washed each other’s back, soaped themselves thoroughly, special attention to Changbin’s poor abs that by the time they got to the bathroom were already stick and crusty in places. They kissed gently, massaged one another’s shoulders. It was all so domestic it didn’t even seem it had been their first day together.

“Was everything ok to you both? Nothing too much?”, Minho asked quietly as he dried Jisung up. Both of them smiled all dopey, because wow, Minho was so cute being uncertain of himself. They reassured him everything had been okay, that they had enjoyed every second of it.

Minho and Jisung then insisted they slept together, who the fuck cared if the bed was too small? It could fit the three of them whilst they had sex, it could fit them as they cuddled and snuggled. Changbin and Minho laughed hard at Jisung’s choice of words, because of course he actually had said exactly that. So they arranged themselves around the tight space, legs over each other, limbs entwined as they… snuggled and cuddled. Changbin wasn’t blushing. Neither was Minho. And that on Jisung’s face? That wasn’t a blush either.

Except it was.

The three of them were almost asleep, the soft conversation they had started dying out as tiredness started to take over.

“Minho-hyung, Sungie…”, Changbin whispered, in case they had slept already, but he got little hums in response. “I love you both. So much.”

Both turned to him, big beaming bright smiles on their faces.

“I love you too”, they answered at the same time. They all giggled and snuggled even closer. Not a minute later their chests rose and fell in synchrony, soft puffs of air jostling each others hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends our ride, babies :3 I hope you had as much fun as I did. Writing a three way was so challenging, yet I’m kinda satisfied with the result. Although there’s always room for improvement ^^” But what did you guys think? 🤔 was it ok?
> 
> I mentioned at chapter 1 that I was considering doing a fourth chapter, but idk, I think I’ll leave it here.
> 
> My next work will begin to be posted tomorrow. So if you're interested in that, keep an eye out!
> 
> If you liked this work, you can let me know through kudos/comments! Was there any part you liked best? Leave a comment and tell me about it :3 you can tell me if you didn’t like something as well, just be kind please~ xD
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
